Options rpy
Coding and VN Engine > options_rpy Few changes in the options.rpy file ## This file contains some of the options that can be changed to customize ## your Ren'Py game. It only contains the most common options... there ## is quite a bit more customization you can do. ## ## Lines beginning with two '#' marks are comments, and you shouldn't ## uncomment them. Lines beginning with a single '#' mark are ## commented-out code, and you may want to uncomment them when ## appropriate. init -1 python hide: ## Should we enable the use of developer tools? This should be ## set to False before the game is released, so the user can't ## cheat using developer tools. config.developer = True ## These control the width and height of the screen. config.screen_width = 800 config.screen_height = 600 ## This controls the title of the window, when Ren'Py is ## running in a window. config.window_title = u"Touhou Visual Novel" ######################################### # Layouts ## This enables the use of an in-game menu that is made out of ## buttons. layout.button_menu() ######################################### # Themes ## We then want to call a theme function. themes.roundrect is ## a theme that features the use of rounded rectangles. It's ## the only theme we currently support. ## ## The theme function takes a number of parameters that can ## customize the color scheme. theme.roundrect( ## The color of an idle widget face. widget = "#898989", ## The color of a focused widget face. widget_hover = "#464646", ## The color of the text in a widget. widget_text = "#CCCCCC", ## The color of the text in a selected widget. (For ## example, the current value of a preference.) widget_selected = "#F2F2F2", ## The color of a disabled widget face. disabled = "#898989", ## The color of disabled widget text. disabled_text = "#666666", ## The color of informational labels. label = "#c2c2c2", ## The color of a frame containing widgets. frame = "#252525", ## If this is True, the in-game window is rounded. If False, ## the in-game window is square. rounded_window = False, ## The background of the main menu. This can be a color ## beginning with '#', or an image filename. The latter ## should take up the full height and width of the screen. mm_root = "#393939", ## The background of the game menu. This can be a color ## beginning with '#', or an image filename. The latter ## should take up the full height and width of the screen. gm_root = "#393939", ## And we're done with the theme. The theme will customize ## various styles, so if we want to change them, we should ## do so below. ) ######################################### ## These settings let you customize the window containing the ## dialogue and narration, by replacing it with an image. ## The background of the window. In a Frame, the two numbers ## are the size of the left/right and top/bottom borders, ## respectively. # style.window.background = Frame("frame.png", 12, 12) ## Margin is space surrounding the window, where the background ## is not drawn. # style.window.left_margin = 6 # style.window.right_margin = 6 # style.window.top_margin = 6 # style.window.bottom_margin = 6 ## Padding is space inside the window, where the background is ## drawn. # style.window.left_padding = 6 # style.window.right_padding = 6 # style.window.top_padding = 6 # style.window.bottom_padding = 6 ## This is the minimum height of the window, including the margins ## and padding. # style.window.yminimum = 250 ######################################### ## This lets you change the placement of the main menu. ## The way placement works is that we find an anchor point ## inside a displayable, and a position (pos) point on the ## screen. We then place the displayable so the two points are ## at the same place. ## An anchor/pos can be given as an integer or a floating point ## number. If an integer, the number is interpreted as a number ## of pixels from the upper-left corner. If a floating point, ## the number is interpreted as a fraction of the size of the ## displayable or screen. # style.mm_menu_frame.xpos = 0.5 # style.mm_menu_frame.xanchor = 0.5 # style.mm_menu_frame.ypos = 0.75 # style.mm_menu_frame.yanchor = 0.5 ######################################### ## These let you customize the default font used for text in Ren'Py. ## The file containing the default font. style.default.font = "font/tahoma.ttf" ## The default size of text. # style.default.size = 22 ## Note that these only change the size of some of the text. Other ## buttons have their own styles. ######################################### ## These settings let you change some of the sounds that are used by ## Ren'Py. ## Set this to False if the game does not have any sound effects. config.has_sound = True ## Set this to False if the game does not have any music. config.has_music = True ## Set this to False if the game does not have voicing. config.has_voice = True ## Sounds that are used when button and imagemaps are clicked. # style.button.activate_sound = "click.wav" # style.imagemap.activate_sound = "click.wav" ## Sounds that are used when entering and exiting the game menu. # config.enter_sound = "click.wav" # config.exit_sound = "click.wav" ## A sample sound that can be played to check the sound volume. # config.sample_sound = "click.wav" ## Music that is played while the user is at the main menu. # config.main_menu_music = "main_menu_theme.ogg" ######################################### ## Transitions. ## Used when entering the game menu from the game. config.enter_transition = None ## Used when exiting the game menu to the game. config.exit_transition = None ## Used between screens of the game menu. config.intra_transition = None ## Used when entering the game menu from the main menu. config.main_game_transition = None ## Used when returning to the main menu from the game. config.game_main_transition = None ## Used when entering the main menu from the splashscreen. config.end_splash_transition = None ## Used when entering the main menu after the game has ended. config.end_game_transition = None ######################################### ## Default values of Preferences. ## Note: These options are only evaluated the first time a ## game is run. To have them run a second time, delete ## game/saves/persistent ## Should we start in fullscreen mode? config.default_fullscreen = False ## The default text speed in characters per second. 0 is infinite. config.default_text_cps = 0